God Don't Make Mistakes
by BurningxRedxCaskett
Summary: She's got a few more weeks to go until she goes in to be induced; and the back pain and swelling and raging hormones are starting to get the best of her.


**Authors Note:** So, after watching Brooke and Julian's wedding twice (God, I love my DVR), I had a crazy dream filled with Brooke and Julian. Yes, I know. Odd, but hey...it got me to write this out. I'm so happy that Brooke has _finally_ gotten the boy and the wedding and the happy ending. I'm also beyond furious with Mark for denying Brooke and Julian a baby. That being said, I'm playing 'Mark' in this story. This is a long one shot-seven pages to be exact-about what I think should happen; and if you're a fan of Brooke and Julian, then you will agree with me.

I hope you all enjoy this story.

Don't forget: Reviews are love, leave some.

**Song: **God Don't Make Mistakes by Summer Schappell (Local teen in my town she's opened up for Josh Turner and many other Country music stars. Look her up on youtube, she's great.)

Krystle

p.s. I switched Brooke to Haley's new little one's Godmother for story purposes. I know that Quinn is the Godmother in the show.

* * *

They've always wanted a family. They just never thought that they'd be here so soon. Married for three months, and already they are staring at an isle full of pregnancy tests. Her doctor said it would be difficult if not impossible for her to conceive. But she woke up and started thinking about things, wondering why she was feeling 'off' as she put it. She'd been waking up the past few mornings sick and clammy and when she looked at her calendar, she did the math and realized that the last time her special gift came around was.

She tried not to get too excited, but standing in the pharmacy with various tests in front of her, she's having a difficult time. She has never been regular, but she has never been this _late_ before. The look on Julian's face when she told him that she may be pregnant is one she'll never forget how his eyes lit up, and his smile reached his eyes.

"What one do we get?" he whispers, looking at all the different tests before them.

Brooke shrugs, "I don't know. Last time I did this I was in high school."

"What one did you get then?"

"I don't remember," she admits, then grabs a random test. "This one looks good."

Julian nods, and grabs more, "Let's get a few more just to be sure."

The young checker smiles as she rings in the multiple tests. She tells them the total and Julian pulls out a bill. She hands him the change and the bag, "Good luck."

The couple smiles at the young girl and in unison tell her thank you.

The car ride back to their house is made in silence, both of them lost in thought about the possibility of being pregnant. Julian is beyond ecstatic, and so is Brooke; she is trying to keep her emotions in check. She wants to be a mother and have Julian's baby more than anything she's ever wanted before, she is sure that if the tests come out negative she will have a breakdown. They've been through so much and to be denied the one thing they have wanted for so long is more than Brooke can bear.

"Hey," Julian says, breaking the silence. "I just want you to know that no matter what the results are, I love you."

Brooke nods, "I know. I love you too. I just want this so bad, and I'm scared."

"So am I, Brooke," he admits, "We'll keep trying if the results come out negative. I'm not going to give up on our family."

She has to smile at him. Given the odds they were given a year ago, his optimism gives her hope. Walking into the house, she heads to the bathroom. She walks out a few minutes later and sits next to him on the couch. He wraps his arm around her shoulders as she leans into him.

"I hate waiting," she mumbles a few minutes later.

"So do I," he agrees, and kisses her head. "But hopefully the results are worth it."

"Julian," she says, sitting straight on the couch to look at him better. "Even if the results come back positive, I want to go to the doctor and get them confirmed. I don't want to be lead on by a false positive."

"We'll make an appointment once we know," he tells her, "is it time yet?"

She looks at the clock on the wall and nods, "Yeah."

Jumping off the couch, he pulls her up with him, "Let's go find out."

"I took them all, just to be sure," Brooke explains as they are walking down the hall. "But I still want-"

"I know, baby," he replies. "We'll call."

She smiles at him and nods. At the same time they both look down at the tests.

"Brooke," looking at her the tears are already rolling down her cheeks; the grin on his face brightens the room. She falls into his chest, and hugs him close. "Every one of them are positive, baby."

"I know," she sniffles. "I don't want to get my hopes up, Julian. I want to be sure."

"I can't believe they couldn't get us in before today," Brooke says, as she is finishing getting ready for the doctor's appointment.

"I know babe," Julian says, pulling a shirt over his head. "But just think, today we get to know for sure."

She can't help but smile at his words, and as his arms wrap around her small waist he gently rubs his thumbs over her flat stomach. He _knows_ that the tests were all positive, and that she is really pregnant. It's a feeling he has, similar to the one he had when he realized he was head over heels in love with her. He can't explain it, but he knows that nestled safe and sound under his hands is their child.

They check in at the doctor's office and wait until her name is called. Once back in the room, she sits on the examination table after changing into the paper gown. She reaches for Julian's hand and he leans in to kiss her.

"No matter what-," Julian says.

"We keep trying," she finishes.

The doctor walks in and smiles at her, "Hello Mrs. Baker. What brings you here today?"

Brooke smiles, "I think that I'm pregnant."

The doctor nods and looks down at her file, seeing what is written there. Looking back up she says, "You are aware of your medical history, yes?"

Brooke nods, "Yes, but I took a series of home tests and they were all positive. I just want to make sure before I get too excited."

"Well, I'll draw some blood from you and get it tested, and will call you in a couple hours, how's that sound," the woman asks.

At the mention of a needle, Brooke scrunches her nose, "Great, except for the needle part."

Sitting at the table in one of their favorite delis, "Julian, if we are pregnant, I don't want to tell anyone until I'm passed the first trimester. Its bad luck and I don't want to curse anything. I would never forgive myself if something were to happen to our baby."

"I agree," he says, sipping on his water, "If we are, it's our secret."

Brooke's cell phone rings, and she picks it up. The doctor wants her to head back to the office. She doesn't want to tell her the news over the phone. Looking across to her husband she tells him that once they are finished the doctor would like them to go back in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Baker, thank you for coming in," Brooke's doctor says, and takes her place behind the desk.

Julian takes Brooke's hand, and smiles, "It's no problem doctor. What is it that couldn't be told over the phone?"

Brooke closes her eyes, mentally preparing herself for the worst. The doctor smiles at Julian and says, "I wanted to be the first to congratulate you both. Brooke's pregnant."

Brooke's eyes fly open as she looks up at Julian, the tears already forming in her eyes. She looks back at the doctor, "You're sure? There is no mistake with the blood work?"

"We ran the samples twice," the doctor confirms, "you're definitely pregnant. Here is a prescription for your prenatal vitamins, and I want to see you here in a couple of weeks to make sure everything is going smoothly."

"Of course," Brooke says with a sniffle. "I'll do whatever it takes."

"Brooke, there are risks," her doctor begins to explain. "I'm not trying to scare you. You are a high risk pregnancy. Considering what I uncovered last year, you _have_ to take this first trimester very, very easy."

"Risks? What kind of risks?" Julian asks.

"She has to relax, I don't want her to have any extra stress," the woman explains the different risks to Julian, and how important it is for Brooke to not lift a finger for three months, and the whole pregnancy would be even better.

"As soon as we get home, you're putting your feet up," Julian states.

**First Trimester**

Easing herself onto the coolness of the hardwood floor beneath her, Brooke lays her cheek lightly against the rim of her bathroom toilet. The sound of footsteps causes her eyes to look to the door frame but her body never bothers to move as Julian appears and lowers himself on to the floor next to her.

"Besides the obvious, how are you feeling love?"

"Now I know why they call it the porcelain goddess," Brooks attempts to joke causing a small smile from Julian as he gently pulls her to him, "but if I have to worship the 'goddess' for a family, I think I can handle that for a little bit."

"You're doing great so far," he whispers, placing a soft kiss on her hair.

"I hate throwing up," she grumbles, turning her head to the bowl again.

They had their first check up to make sure everything was going well with Brooke as well as the baby. Seeing their baby on the screen made them teary eyed, sure the baby was barely a blip on the radar, but the doctor showed them that the baby's heart was beating.

Brooke is in awe of what she is seeing. After all these years of wanting a child of her own, after being crushed when she was told that she would have difficulty conceiving, she is staring at her unborn child. "That's our baby, Julian," she whispers.

He kisses the side of her head, "I know, babe. It's amazing."

"Yes it is. I can't believe it. We're having a baby."

**Second Trimester**

Once she passed the first trimester and was well into her fourth month of pregnancy, she was eager to tell Haley. With the birth of her newest Godchild, Caydence Samantha Scott, she was able to get in some practice of holding a baby and changing her diaper-the last time she was around a baby was Angie, and that was two years ago.

Julian comes into the kitchen to find his wife sitting at the counter, various items in front of her and an open scrap book. "Hey, baby, what are you doing?"

She looks up and smiles at him, "I'm making a scrap book for the baby. Will you take my picture again with the Polaroid?"

"Sure," he replies, and takes the camera from the counter, "Stand over there."

She stands where she's directed and lifts her shirt up. The small bump that is their growing baby is just barely there, but there enough for the pregnancy to feel real every time they look down. The flash goes off and Julian begins shaking the picture to help it develop faster.

Brooke leans in and kisses his lips softly, "Thanks handsome."

"So," Julian begins with a boyish smile on his face. "We have dinner with Haley and Nathan tonight. Are we gonna tell them?"

"Yes," Brooke answers happily. "I think it's safe to say that this baby isn't going anywhere."

Sitting down at Haley and Nathan's dinner table, Brooke can tell that Haley knows something is up with the newlyweds. "Hales, can I talk to you in the other room for a sec?"

"Sure, Tigger," Haley says, eying Nathan suspiciously. Silently asking if he knows what's going on, and he only shakes his head and shrugs. Haley follows Brooke to the room Haley claimed as her office. "What's going on honey?"

Brooke's eyes tear up, as she takes Haley's hand and gently places it on her abdomen, letting her best friend feel the small bump that is her child. Haley's eyes grow wide and tears form in them. A smile spreads across her face and she shakes her head, "You're pregnant!"

Brooke nods, and accepts the hug that Haley pulls her into. "A little over four months; we've been dying to tell you since we found out, but we didn't want to jinx anything-considering what went on last year."

"Understandable," Haley agrees. "I'm so happy for you Brooke."

"Thank you, Haley," Brooke says with a smile. "Or should I say, 'Godmother."

"Me?" Haley asks as if it were a shock, "I would be honored, Brooke."

After drying the many tears that were shed, the two make their way back out to the dining room. Jamie comes running up to Brooke and looks up at her, "If I'm careful can I give you a hug, Aunt Brooke? I don't wanna hurt the baby."

Brooke smiles adoringly at Jamie, "I think I can take it, Jimmy-Jam."

Jamie throws his arms around his beloved Aunt and kisses her cheek, "I'm happy for you and Uncle Julian. You'll make great parents."

_Aunt Brooke, Julian, you'll make great parents someday._

"Thanks buddy. I love you," Brooke says, kissing him on his head.

"Love you too," Jamie returns, and heads back to the table with Haley, who is now hugging Julian giving him her congratulations.

Nathan comes up and wraps his friend in a hug. "Thank you for giving me the honor of being the baby's Godfather, Brooke."

"There is no one else more suited for the job, Nate."

**Third Trimester**

"_Pregnancy is a time when a woman glows with the anticipation of her new joy, a new life she is bringing into this world, this is a time of wonder, a time of amazement, a time that can feel like an eternity when common complaints of pregnancy can make you feel less than glowing!"_

"Tell me about it," Brooke mumbles to herself, reading the information she found on a website. Her entire pregnancy, much to her surprise as well as her doctor's surprise, has been smooth with no unwanted problems.

She's got a few more weeks to go until she goes in to be induced; and the back pain and swelling and raging hormones are starting to get the best of her. She's enjoyed being pregnant, and creating a scrapbook for her unborn child, but she is getting to the point of not wanting to go another day with the endless trips to the bathroom, the lower back pain and other symptoms of pregnancy.

"I have no complaints about the boobs," her husband says, earning him a hard smack in the shoulder. "What? I was just appreciating the gifts of the pregnancy."

"Sure you were, Julian."

"_The rib pain that is often felt is usually caused by the uterus pressing into the abdomen and in turn into your ribs. Tiny baby feet will find their way under the rib cage as well as baby stretches in the head down position preparing for birth. There is little that can be done for this complaint other than wearing comfortable loose clothes and stretching the abdomen a bit with an exercise ball or by leaning into a wall as you face it."_

"I love feeling the baby move," Julian comments, placing a hand on Brooke's swollen stomach.

She places her hand over his and agrees, "Me too. Just not when he or she is kicking my kidney or bladder; I'm going to be a soccer mom, this baby has one mean kick."

"Well, you still have your cheer leading uniform don't you? You could always go and cheer on the side of the field for him; or teach our daughter how to do a high kick?" Julian asks jokingly.

"You're trying to be funny, aren't you?"

He gives her the grin she fell in love with, "Maybe."

A few weeks later, Julian is sitting next to Brooke, both gazing down at their new baby daughter. Brooke leans her head on Julian's shoulder and whispers, "She's so perfect."

"Just like her mom," he whispers back, kissing his wife on her head.

Brooke smiles, and holds her daughters hand. "We made her, Julian. I still can't believe she's here. After everything we've been through, and all the people saying this day would be almost impossible; we made it."

The door to her hospital room opens and Haley's head pokes in, "You up for some company?"

Brooke nods, "Come meet your God-daughter, Hales."

Climbing up on the other side of the bed, Brooke hands the baby over to her Godmother. Haley looks down into the soft green eyes of her newest niece. "Oh, Brooke, she's so precious. What are we calling you, little one?" Haley coos to the infant.

Brooke looks over at Julian and smiles when he gives her the honor of telling Haley the name, she then turns back to Haley. "Her name is Brianna Haley Baker."

"Really?" Haley asks, tears forming in her eyes.

Brooke nods, "Absolutely. It's perfect."

The door opens once more and Nathan and Jamie walk in; Jamie carrying a bundle of balloons, and Nathan carrying a dozen pink roses and Caydence in her car carrier. Jamie rushes over to Julian giving him a hug, and climbs up to hug Brooke and peak at his new cousin. "She's perfect, Aunt Brooke-just like Caydence."

Brooke nods, "Yes she is, Buddy."

"What's her name?" Nathan asks, walking around to Haley, swiping the baby from her.

"Brianna," Haley answers, then smiles at Brooke once more, "Brianna Haley Baker."

Nathan smiles at two of the most important women in his life and kisses the new born on her forehead, "Welcome to the world Brianna."

_God don't make mistakes_

_There's a reason you're here today_

_Good things come to those who wait_

_Sometimes early, sometimes late_

_But God don't make mistakes_

_God don't make mistakes_


End file.
